


The split in the ski jumping family

by SessaTessan



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessaTessan/pseuds/SessaTessan
Summary: Karl Geiger has been in love for a long time. And in Wisla something happens that makes a break in the ski jumping family. Does it end in disaster or can it go well? It's about Karle and Tomas Vancura. But also others from the Czechs team, the Norway guys and many other known people.





	The split in the ski jumping family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translation to my German story: Ein Bruch in die Skisprung Familie

Karle sat alone in the German container in Hinterzarten. He couldn’t believe it, that he who almost had the longest way of them all (only Eisei had longer to travel) was the first one to arrived. Who the hell were Wanki and Stephan? It is their home hill. He had talked to both of them a half an hour ago and both had promised him, they will be there when he arrived. Okay, he had seen the cars from both but from them both personally is not to see. Karle didn’t want to go out alone. Not after Wisla and what has happened the days after. But he also didn’t want to sit here alone and look like an idiot. But he really didn’t want to go out alone. Really not. But he had no other choice. And he also hasn’t seen anyone from one of the other teams, so he decided to go out and search for his teammates. With a bit of luck, he could find them fast. He really hated himself for being such a coward. But he had done such a big mistake. And he was the reason, the ski jumping family wasn’t a happy family anymore.

 

Flashback Wisla:  
Karle was so looking forward to Wisla. Finally competition again, finally jumping again. Measure with the best in the world again. And he was in good shape. Training was very good the past days. But most he was looking forward to seeing him again. His crush. The one he so long had feelings for. So much longer than the most know. The most thought it was so long as they both were jumping in the world cup. But no. Karle had feelings for him since they have been jumping in Continental Cup together. But the Summer Grand Prix was always was special for Karle. By one SGP he saw him for the first time. In Russia 2015. And since then he couldn’t forget the warm brown eyes. And the beautiful smile. And he smiled a lot. Tomas. Tomas Vancura. Karle was direct fallen for him. And the more time that passed, the more feelings he got. And now, almost 2 years later he was hopelessly in love. Hopelessly because, also that Karle surely knows, that also Tomas is gay, he had never given Karle any attention. Because already in Russia Tomas hat only spend time with Viktor. His team colleague. Viktor Polasek.

They have a kind of relationship. No one can it really understand. And, yes, of course, the whole ski jumping family knows everything. And so knows Karle, that Tomas is in love with Viktor and they are together in a way. But Viktor doesn’t love Tomas. He is only together with Tomas so he wouldn’t be alone. Vikor loves Vojtech. But Vojtech Stursa only wants to have fun. And he had it. With Viktor. Often. And every time a part of Tomas heartbreaks. Karle knows it. And he asks himself, how many times can a part of the heart broke before it totally dies? He doesn’t know. And because of that, he hates Viktor. Because he hurts Tomas. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know them both so good. You say hello when you meet and do some small talk but the Czechs always stay a little bit for themselves. It is a very young team. And they have a lot of fun together. Also with the chaos these three thing constellation. Karle doesn’t understand it. But he had completely other personality. The Czechs are famous for their very open art and that they happily share it with the whole world. Karle is shy, calm and tries to avoid social media so good he can.

The days in Wisla is really super for Karle. In Team, he and his colleagues fight for a third place. For a long time, the Slovenian was ahead but good jumps from them all in the second round and especially from Stephan have given them a place on the podium. And even if Tomas still don’t notice Karles in love gazes, Karle is happy. In Wisla, they are all staying in the same hotel. That doesn’t happen that oft. And so can he see Tomas by breakfast, in the lobby, when they all travel to the hill and if he is lucky also in the evenings. All jumpers stay on one floor so the chance is there. On Friday morning they even have shared the training space with the Czechs. Karle is as he was high and you can notice it on his jumps. He jumps so well he nails another place on the podium! Also this time a third place. Karle is happy. Everybody hugs him and tell him how happy they are for him. Stephan is so happy he smiles as he had the third place. There is no stress or envy in the ski jumping family. Everybody is happy for him. Unfortunately is the Czechs not to be seen. Karle has seen no one since the first round. Only Roman hat himself for round two qualified and all the young Czechs are not to be seen. But Karle had nevertheless one big smile on his face as he goes from the press conference back to the jumpers village. And it gets even bigger when he comes around the corner and sees that Tomas is coming towards him.

„Karle, congratulations“ shout he and as he reaches Karle he takes him in his arms and gives him a big hug. It is nothing strange about it. They all wish each other all the best that way. Karle had already hugged so many today. But by no one else had his heart been knocking so hard. Karle hopes Tomas will not notice it.

He even started to shake a bit! Damn, Karle is thinking, was when he noticed it. But Tomas body feels so good so tight to his own and he is already so high on endorphin’s from his third place so his brain decided to say goodbye for a while and let the heart do the decisions. So when Tomas wants to let go of him, Karle presses him to the wall next to them and kiss him. And how he kisses him. Tomas is totally surprised, stands first there like a statue but then he kisses him back! In Karle’s stomach the butterflies flying loopings. The soft lips fit perfectly to his own. And he tastes so good. Tomas and a bit spearmint. For a couple of seconds is Karls live total. But then he becomes pushed away and shortly thereafter a slap landed on his left cheek. Tomas looks at him with big eyes, then he whispers „sorry“ and runs away. Karle stands as if frozen and can not move. He cants understand what is happening. What has he done!! Karle doesn’t even know how long he just stands there.

And as he thinks, worse can it not be, two things happen. The door to the Norway container is open and Anders Fannemel and Daniel-Andre Tande come out, carrying all the ski jumping things. And from the direction who Tomas has disappeared comes a very angry Viktor running and smack Karle one slap on the right cheek, shout at him „Keep away from Tomas or you will regret it. Are you totally crazy?“ Karle tries but loses the battle, tears are coming and are running down his cheeks and he sobs.

Fannemel and Tande had surprisingly their things fallen and they quickly bring him back in the container and tell him to sit down. They are sitting down next to him and are waiting for him to calm down. Fanni is giving him a handkerchief and he careful ask him what is happened?

Karle really try to calm down, he is not a teenager anymore but the shock and the pain are deep, so he didn’t succeed fully. But in a mix of English, German and sobbing he tries to explain it. The both Norwegians don’t really get it all because of that but they understand he has giving Tomas a kiss and that also Tomas has given him one slap. The rest had they live been following. Out of a sudden start Tandes handy to ring. Peter Prevc he reads on the display.

-Oh no, what have Domen done this time, he says bevor he answers.

-Dani, I need your help, he hears Peter exited say

-What have Domen done this time? He asks

-Domen? Peter asks confused. No, nothing. I am here alone in our container, and we share it with the Czechs as you know, and I have one Tomas Vancura who cries and one Viktor Polasek who is angry and shout around and I don’t know what to do.

Dani look at Fanni and Fanni tell him to go there. Karle who not had to understand anything, because Dani and Peter have talked in Norwegian, but he has the names Tomas and Viktor noticed and look questioning at Dani with red eyes. But Dani only smiles a bit crooked and runs away. Fanni tells him and some more tears are coming to his eyes. Fanni is just about to hug him as the door are opened and Andi Wank sticks his head in the container.

-Karle, what the hell are you doing here? We are waiting for you so long! Do you want to walk back to the hotel or? he says a bit angry. But then he sees that Karle is not doing well and that he sits rather huddled beside Fanni.

-What has happened?

Fanni tells him and Wanki get to him

-What are you doing silly, he says and hug him

I don’t know, sobs Karle

Stephan tries to help Karle as much as he can the days and weeks that come. Karle has the best connection to Stephan from them all. But they are all good guys and they call him often and try to courage him and make him a bit happier. But no one, not even Stephan, can help him properly. And he also doesn’t want to annoy Stephan to much. He is so happy in love and it also hurts Karle a bit. Of course, he doesn’t show it or say anything. He is happy for him. He just wants to find that kind of love, that Stephan has found with Welli. They are going to be together forever, Karle just knows it. And he also wants such a soul mate.

The following weeks are something rather rare happens. The ski jumping family break apart. In the Whats App group, the discussions are going wild. Tomas doesn't tell the truth. The truth is, he really liked the kiss. Such a kiss has he never before got in his life. Viktor has never kissed him with such much love. And Tomas cant handle it. So he chooses the easy way. Instead of dealing with his emotions and thoughts he gets to attack. On Karle. It is easier. Even if Tomas is ashamed. And it is Tomas version that comes with the group. Threw Vojtech. The head persons Karle, Viktor and Tomas are in these weeks not online in the group. Thanks to Roman and Wanki.

But of course, they know what happens. Someone always is telling them.

The Norwegians stick with Karle. And the Finns are always doing what their Nordic colleagues do, are also on Karles side. The Slovenians, who had the very ingratitude job to calm down Viktor and try to flick Tomas together, stick with the Czechs. The Austrians, who were with a lot of Coc-jumpers in Wisla, who are good friends with the Czechs of course stick with them. The Swiss guys try to be neutral as always. The Japan guys says nothing. They don't really understand the whole thing anyway. But a lot of jumpers are wondering.

Flashback end

That is why Karle doesn’t have a good feeling when he is going out. And he should have right. The first one he sees is the Austrians. But luckily they are just passing and look at him a bit odd an. They are also here with a bit of another team here in Hiza. Good, Karle thoughts. First meeting and it went really well. Then he sees him. He stands 10 meters away and their gazes find each other. No one can look away. But the contact is broken when Fanni comes running and throw himself around Karle’s neck.

-Karle, he almost jells happily. I have to hug you. And then has Karle his arms full with Fanni. When Fanni has him enough hugged and Karle also von Dani, who as always are hanging around Fanni, hugged. And he has, of course, Domen with his. Karle swallows. One Slovenian. But he also becomes from Domen a hug. Not so warmly as the ones from the other two and maybe he just does it because Dani stands beside him. You hardly think it is true, but Dani hat Domen under control. When you are seeing them one and one you think Domen is the hard one. But when they are together is Domen gentle. Karle feels a lot better. Not so alone. And when also the Finns are coming and hug him, not so overwhelming as the Norwegians, but it is the Finns, so Karle knows it is with a lot of love. In their art. And from Ville, he also becomes a friendly kiss on his cheek. And when they all are gone, Karle notice that Tomas still is looking at him.

Karle prays, that he doesn’t see it wrong. But the eyes are not angry. They are more so, That his butterflies in his belly again begin to cautiously flutter with his wings.


End file.
